Living with Wolves and Learning to Howl
by Madea's Rage
Summary: Bellatrix and Greyback settle a disagreement about group leadership. Silence-verse. CP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Embers of Twilight asked for some Bella CP, and since y'alls wish is my command...**

**I recommend reading chapter three of 'Flowers and Dust', because this references events contained therein.**

**Since the events of 'A Time to Speak' prohibit CP between the usual suspects, I thought this a nice alternative.**

**Shall I write a part two?**

The raid was over, and Fenrir Greyback was fuming. He Apparated into the soft, grassy field next to the farmhouse that was their base for the moment and roared with frustration, a sound that might have frightened anyone nearby, had they been alive.

Instead, the birds which flew from the trees notwithstanding, there was very little response. The others were appearing, Bellatrix and her husband, McNair and Pettigrew, along with the handful of others.

The second Bellatrix had landed, Greyback was on her. "What THE HELL was THAT?"

She tried to shrug him off. "Let go, damn you!"

He ignored her, opting to shake her like a rag doll instead. "We could have all been caught, you fool!"

Bellatrix wrenched viciously and managed to free her arm. "Do calm down, wolf. Wouldn't want you pissing on the rug, now would we?" She laughed, and kept laughing even as Greyback spun and began to drag her into the treeline, using his superior senses to check for intruders. Finding none, he plunged deeper into the woods, welcoming the familiar smells of wet wood and moss laden stone, the sweet clear water of the stream and musk of the little animals his noise had scared off.

Back at the house, Rodolphus yawned, cracking his neck, and turned to go inside for a shower and perhaps a bit to eat before bed. "Rudolphus? Aren't you going after them?"

"Bellatrix and Greyback? My word, no."

"He might kill her."

Rodolphus looked politely shocked. "Even so, to risk seeing my wife with her lover? How gauche."

Marital affection is one thing, but good taste is good taste. They went inside, leaving Bellatrix to her fate.

Greyback stopped in a clearing and threw her onto a hummock of moss beside a hollow log. Bellatrix looked up at him, still laughing. "Really, Greyback, all this fuss over a bit of fun?"

"Fun? The aurors were almost on us."

"Almost." She rose and smiled mockingly. "Was Lucius giving lessons in puling and whining? Or have you lost your guts like the rest of them?"

"You really don't get it, do you? Someone could have been killed."

Bellatrix huffed. "What do you care? You hate all of us."

"So? If you idiots can't do the job, my boys'll have to, and one of us is worth ten of you."

Bellatrix snorted. "If you'll excuse me, I've better things to do than listen to your petty little complaints."

Her words infuriated him. The very tone was an affront to his masculinity, to his status as alpha wolf. He growled and stepped closer, breathing her scent, smelling her hair. A single movement pinned her to the tree by her wrists, and a slight movement disarmed her, wand dropped onto the ground and kicked away. "Apologize, Bellatrix."

"Really, Greyback, I let you do…that…to me once and you act like you own me. I certainly won't apologize, now unhand me this second."

"And if I won't?"

She lashed out with her foot, trying for his groin, and he used her own weight against her, sending her forward, catching her about the waist and hauling her over to the fallen log. He would show her; humble her, make her show her belly.

One moment Bellatrix was standing, back to a tree. Another and she was being tugged forward, enveloped in the heavy velvet of her gown as it was pulled over her head and dropped in an indifferent puddle at her feet. She gasped and realised how nude she felt, in just her drawers and camisole in the forest, the huge man above her, moving her like a child.

Greyback dragged her easily to the log. She was so pale she seemed to glow in the moonlight. He sat and gave her a single good tug to send her over his knee, immediately clamping her legs to keep her from squirming loose.

Bellatrix had expected anything but this. She went still for a second, and then began to swear violently as Greyback undid the drawstring that held her drawers closed and slid them to her knees. "What do you think you're doing, you great prat?"

He rumbled a laugh. "I'm teaching you respect for your superiors."

He cracked a hand down hard, and Bellatrix bucked. "Stop that this instant!"

He laughed again and smacked both thighs in turn, three burning swats. " ISAID STOP!"

He snorted and tightened a little on her legs. She was strong, for her size. "You submitted to me, Bellatrix. You gave me permission to do this when you spread your legs."

"I—DID—NO—SUCH—THING!" Bellatrix hadn't been angry like this in years. She twisted hard, feeling the familiar rage boil up as it did whenever she was thwarted. "I—ONLY—FUCKED—YOU!"

"No, I fucked you. And now I'm smacking you for this show of temper. Get used to the idea." He resumed his work, bring his hand down with crisp, meaty thwaps that echoed in the otherwise still clearing.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT!"

He ignored her and lifted his leg to thoroughly heat both undercurves. Bellatrix snarled and tried to bring her hands back to cover. Greyback caught both narrow wrists and held them to her back. "Are you learning?"

"Sod you! Bloody vile bastard!"

He moved farther down her thighs and she leapt against his restraint, raging at the sheer presumption of the hideous freak above her. Her legs were kicking ineffectually against the log and her drawers were working themselves down to her ankles.

Greyback stopped. Resting his warm palm against the curve of Bellatrix's back, he surveyed his work. He'd achieved a good dark pink from the roundest part of the woman's flat backside to a third of the way down her thighs. She lay panting across his lap, gasping.

He put a hand below her chin. "You've finally learnt silence." He brought her face up, meaning to conclude the punishment with a few points he felt bore talking about. Bellatrix, eyes wet, mumbled something softly. "What?"

She did it again and he leant closer, closer. Until saliva, hot and sour, hit him in the face and he instinctively reeled back, giving her the chance she needed. Tumbling off, Bellatrix tried to run for it, only to trip on her drawers and go sprawling face first in the sort hummusy earth of the forest floor.

If Greyback hadn't been so angry he would have laughed at the sight of his rival/lover/hate object, half naked, face down in the dirt, punished state clearly visible. As it was, he pulled her up by the arm and decided stronger means were necessary. He set her to her feet and dried his cheek with his sleeve.

"Wrong choice, Trixie."

"Don't you call me that!"

"Narcissa does it."

"You aren't she."

Was there no end to his arrogance? Bellatrix went to lean down for her underthings, only to have the idiot half breed tighten his hold. "You've made your point, Greyback, now let me pull them up."

"I've not yet begun to make my point." He spun her and marched her toward a tree with tips that wilted to the ground, gently swaying in the breeze. Greyback gave her a light shove. "Pick one."

"What?"

"Choose a branch." She grabbed one at random and Greyback grinned. "No. Find one long as your arm and the same as your small finger. Go, hurry." Bellatrix glared but did as he ordered, having decided to kill him horribly for doing this to her.

Greyback rather liked how Bellatrix looked like this, hair disarrayed, naked from the waist down, shifting unconsciously from foot to foot in an effort to calm the sting in her arse. She finally found a suitable branch and tried to break it off.

"Diffindo" The branch fell into her hand and he frog marched her back to the log, abruptly pushing her down on it, relishing her yelp as her punished bum met the moss rough surface. "Let me up!"

"Careful what you ask for, Bellatrix." He made her watch as he stripped the leaves and smaller twigs, using his wand to make it smooth and suitable for his purpose. Her face was losing colour as she finally understood. "No!"

"Come here. It'll be easier that way."

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT ON ME!"

Greyback sighed and gracefully caught Bellatrix with one arm, tucking her against himself and raising the switch. "You know, must cubs in your situation don't fuss this loud. More fun for me, though." He brought the switch up and

SWISH SWISH! SWISH SWISH! SWISH SWISH!

"AIEOOWWWW!" It burnt! Every impact was a split second of non-feeling, followed by a lightning bolt that had her dancing in place, frantically kicking and twisting to avoid the hotly stinging branch, crying out against her will, which just made her angrier.

SWISH SWISH SWISH! SWISH SWISH SWISH!

"YAOWWWW!AHHHHAAA!"

SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH!

"WAHHHOWWWWW!NOOOOO!"

He stopped for a moment and cautiously released her, curious about what she'd do. Bellatrix's hands flew back as she hopped in place, wriggling and bouncing. He was surprised she wasn't in tears yet, or at least not sobbing freely. A few errant tears had tracked themselves down her cheeks, but he sensed she was angrier than anything, or would be once the fiery agony had cooled to tolerable levels.

Fortunately for him, that would be a while yet. He put his foot on the log and motioned her forward. "Bend over, Bellatrix."

"NO! NO MORE!"

"The more you comply the faster it will go, because this is going to happen."

"STOP IT!"

He grunted with amusement and lifted the switch again, targeting her undercurves and the backs of her thighs.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

"AIIIEEEEE!HUURTS!"

"You think this hurts? Just you wait."

SWISH SWISH SWISH! SWISH SWISH SWISH!

"AIIIYAAH!SORRRRYYY!"

He stopped. "You're sorry I'm tanning your hide, not sorry you acted so badly."

"NONONO!"

"We'll see."

SWISH SWISH! SWISH SWHISH! SWISH SWISH!

"OWWWWPLEEAASE!"

"Please what, Trixie?"

"STOP!"

He chuckled and set the switch down for a moment. "Let's see just how sorry you are.' He put her on her feet and immediately took her arm to keep her from rubbing. "Sit down and put your hands on your head."

"NO! NO HURTS!"

"You must not want it to stop, then, because you still can't obey a command. Sit down, Bellatrix. Now."

Burning with hatred, she did it, unable to contain a yowl when welted flesh met the rough moss. She just barely remembered to put her hands on her head like she was told, but she did it, tangled in her hair.

Greyback laughed. "I think you've made progress tonight, Bell. A few minutes to think ought to make everything stick, wouldn't you say? Well?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I don't k-know what you want to hear."

He smirked. "Yes, alpha, I think the punishment you've given me has been effective."

"Yes, Greyback, I think the punishment you've given me was effective. Damn you. I'm not a werewolf."

Yet. He'd almost decided he'd turn both females. He was alpha; he could have as many mates as he wished, and the pleasures of teaching them both their places.

After what had to have been the longest five minutes in history, he motioned for her to stand and draped her dress over the log. "Now kneel down and bend over the log and then we'll be done."

Bellatrix bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she pressed her chest to the soft velvet. "This is a test of what you've learnt, Bellatrix. You'll keep position and control your own hands, understood? Or else." He took up position and tapped her twice to establish his aim.

SWISH!

"AH-HAAAAAA!"

SWISH!

"NOOOOO!"

SWISH!

"OWWWWW!"

SWISH!

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

SWISH!

"NAHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"

SWISH!

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAA!"

The switch broke. Greyback dropped it and sat beside the sobbing woman draped across the log. Her arse was a mass of stripes and she was jerking her hips, trying anything possible to cool the flames he'd kindled.

After a few moments her sobs tapered to gasps and then whimpers. Greyback was boring rapidly. "All right, stand up and get dressed." She did, nearly falling on her rubbery legs. She used her wand to quickly scourgify her clothes and skinned back into her dress, forced into the indignity of having to hunt for her drawers, long since kicked off.

"No salve, no cushioning spells." Her eye makeup had run down both cheeks, making her look even more like a harpy than usual.

"Fine."

"I'll know."

"No doubt."

He smirked. "I'll walk you back." He even let her wash her face in the little stream. As the house lights came into view, Bellatrix turned abruptly to Greyback. "I hate you for this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Pleasant sleep."

She crept inside, somehow made it to the bedroom she'd colonised unseen and went to sleep on her stomach, cursing that damned werewolf with every breath. She'd have cut out her tongue before she admitted it, but she did feel a little better for having got some of her feelings out.

The next night, Rodolphus noticed that his wife was squirming very slightly. The werewolf tilted his head, smirking, and Bellatrix gave it straight back, though Rodolphus noticed the usual cutting remark was strangely absent.

Bellatrix shifted abruptly in her chair and demanded Pettigrew tell them about his latest scouting mission. 'If I didn't any better, I'd say it hurts to sit down.'

Rodolphus pondered this for a moment and decided to think of other things. 'Well, if he did it, it's about bloody time someone did.'


	2. Chapter 2

Greyback knew the female was up to something. She was being pleasant. Pleasant for Bellatrix was nearly indistinguishable from viciously insane, but Greyback was a man that could appreciate subtle gradations; his wolf instincts could, for instance, tell the difference between the musk of a fox and the musk of a vixen, and whether one of them was wounded, and whether they would die.

So when he approached her room and smelt the other man, he was not surprised. Angry, but not surprised. He wondered how monumentally stupid she really thought he was. Still, playing along might prove a lark. He cracked the door and slid inside as softly as possible.

She was stretched across the bed, clad in drawers and camisole, little bare foot bobbing gently as she swung her leg. He closed the door behind himself and waited expectantly.

She ignored him. Hands behind her head, Bellatrix studied the ceiling, pointedly pretending not to see the wolf man, erection tenting his trousers. He cleared his throat and she yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover her mouth.

He sat beside her on the bed and let his hand rest on her neck as the other stroked himself through his trousers.

"Oh. You again. What is it this time?"

As she spoke she opened her legs slightly and reached down to toy with her drawstring, teasing him with a flash of wiry black hair. He could smell the other man's sweat under the bed, oily and thin, with dandruffy hair and dirty fingernails.

Greyback stepped forward and smiled. "You have a visitor."

"What are you on about?"

In a single movement, Greyback bent and hauled Peter Pettigrew from under the bed, stubby legs kicking violently. He didn't even pause; going to the window, he spelled it open and dropped the man from the third floor window.

Transforming into a rat, Pettigrew weathered the landing and found a bolt hole, climbing inside with a squeak. Upstairs, Greyback dodged as Bellatrix threw a hex at him. He lunged, clearing the night stand and landing atop her with a hard, racheting screech of bedsprings.

"Something you wished to tell me?"

"Gerroff! You're hurting me!"

"Not like I will be." He pressed his mouth to her neck and tasted her skin, fear and anger and a hint of lust. Most interesting, that last one.

Bellatrix pounded at the wolf man's chest, swearing futilely and trying to get enough air to scream. He pressed her more tightly to the mattress, grinning down with sharp brown teeth.

"I thought we'd talked about respecting my authority, Trixie."

"GET OFF ME! STOP IT! GET OFF!"

His ears ringing, Greyback kept her under him, emphasizing her submission and vulnerability, her weakness in the face of his greater strength. Bellatrix kicked, uselessly trying something, anything, to get him off.

To her surprise, he rose and stared down as she flew up and made for her wand, sitting on the night stand, and from then toward the door and freedom. Greyback watched, amused, as she tried to snatch her wand, knocked it off in a panic and managed to grab it and sprint for the door.

Pulling the door open, Bellatrix sped out of the room and down the corridor, trying to make for the stairs. She was close—close enough to smell the food that had cooked in the kitchen, close enough to see the tatty carpet on the stairs, when she felt a huge, hot hand close around her upper arm and jerked her back.

She flailed, trying to claw with her nails and kick backward, only to be lifted, spun and put over his shoulder like a child. "SET ME DOWN!'

The room had been silenced but the corridor was not. From down the hall, Rodolphus popped his head out in time to see his wife, clad in her underclothes, being forcibly carried to her room by her mad lover.

He raised an eyebrow. Greyback smiled menacingly and continued to drag the shrieking, protesting Bellatrix toward the room.

"HELP ME RODOLPHUS!"

Greyback never stopped walking. "Just a spat, Lestrange. You shouldn't get involved."

"Quite' said the man, and closed his door with a determined 'thunk'.

Greyback didn't let go of Bellatrix until they were in the room, door warded to prevent escape and, after a second's thought, the window as well. Greyback dropped the yowling, raging female on the bed and laughed at her, pinning her to the bed as easily as he would a kitten.

"That'll cost you, Bell." He spent a moment reconstructing the room, checking what he had to work with. His eyes lit up and he smiled terribly as he found something he could use.

"Accio' he sat down on the bed, hauling the fighting, kicking woman across his lap and depositing her face down, using his wand to stick her stomach to his thighs. Still chuckling, he tugged her drawers down and waited.

"NO NO NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Can't stop me."

She kicked harder, trying to push herself up with her hands. He cracked a hand down, hard, and listened with pleasure as she yelped with pain and resumed her attempts to escape.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

"What if I won't, Bellatrix? What do you think you'll do it?"

"NOT RIGHT!"

"What's not right? I'm blistering your arse for you because it gets your attention."

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"No? Your husband doesn't have any interest. I'd say he's relinquished his claim, wouldn't you?"

"NO ONE OWNS ME!"

"Not how I read the situation. Seems to me I'm the only one who bothers to rein you in."

She wailed fruitless threats of vengeance as he used his elbow to lightly push her head into the mattress and tilted up his knee for better access to her sit spots.

"NOT THERE!"

"Sorry, Trixie, what was that?"

"NOT THERE HURTS NO!"

"Yeah? Means it's working."

Bellatrix bit her lip hard to keep her sobs in check. She was breathing hard, her legs hurt from Greyback's hold on her and her wrist was numb from the way he was pinning it. But she'd be damned if the wolf man saw her cry again.

Greyback knew what she was doing. With another few hard smacks to her sit spots, he set her to her feet "Hairbrush is on the dresser."

"No."

"I don't remember asking, Trixie."

".No."

He laughed and lifted her, easily as a child, to dangle at his eye level. "What don't you understand, Bellatrix? ..Here."

"I never meant--"

"But you let me fuck you. That was enough."

Now she did start to cry, but it was anger. Tears running down her cheeks, she grabbed the brush from the dresser and thrust it at him, not noticing or caring that she was half nude.

Greyback jerked her back across his lap and angled her up just right. He picked up the brush and snorted loudly. "What's this, then?"

From across his lap, Bellatrix lifted her head. "How should I know?"

CRACK! "Mind the tone, Bells. It could always be worse." He swung the brush around a bit, feeling how insubstantial it was in his hands, how funny it smelt. Filthy stupid muggles; they seemed bizarrely intent on separating themselves from everything natural.

Well, needs must is needs must. He brought it down sharply half a dozen times on each side, relishing her squeals of pain and anger. The thing was simply not substantial enough for his needs.

Throwing the muggle brush aside, Greyback stood Bellatrix on her feet and tugged her drawers up. "Hold them, Bells, we're not half finished."

Bellatrix took firm hold and submitted to being dragged down the hall. Greyback knocked on the door and Rodolphus' head poked out. "Er…hello?"

"Lestrange. Bellatrix here would like you ask you a question."

Rodolphus' wife turned and hissed something that he didn't catch. Greyback, with his sharp senses, did, and gave her a firm whack on the backside. "Ask him for something I can use on you, of course."

Bellatrix's reply was profane enough to shock a troll. Rodolphus made a face indicative of his well bred surprise, while Greyback took a more direct route, tucking Bellatrix under his arm and giving her several sharp smacks on the backside, which, Rodolphus couldn't help but note, was quite pink already.

"OWWWWWWW! NOSTOP!"

"Ready to ask nicely?"

"YES! OWWOWWOWWW!"

Greyback stopped. "Go on, then, Trixie." Bellatrix sniffled and turned to her husband. "Would you give him something, already?"

"Ah ah, Trixie, I said nicely." She was tucked up and whacked again, flailing helplessly against the werewolf. Greyback smiled nastily over the woman's howls. "Well, Lestrange?"

"I…let me see." He stepped back into the room and looked, hoping he had something that would drive the maniacs away. Stepping into the bathroom, his eyes lit on something hanging from a hook, a sort of long strap with a handle. He seized it and held it out to the werewolf.

"Anything else?"

"What do you say, Bellatrix?"

"FUCKYOU!"

CRACK! The strap swung in an arc and smacked the back of Bellatrix's thighs, nearly doubling her over with pain. She wailed, and Greyback simply picked her up and carried her back into her room. "Much obliged, Lestrange."

Rodolphus nodded and calmly closed his door. Over twenty years of marriage and this was the only time Trixie had held any savour for him at all. And the wolfman had her! Cursing the irony, he went to shower instead.

Bellatrix bounced in place, howling and clutching the firey band on the backs of both thighs. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!HUUUURRTTTS!"

"Know what this is?"

"NO!" She couldn't believe he'd got her crying so quickly. She sobbed and tried to rub the horrible burning from her legs. Greyback took hold of her face and tilted it up. "What did I say about your tone?"

She drew back. "PLEAASE OWWWW!"

"A razor strop, they call this. Good for sharpening up razors…and adjusting attitudes, I'd say. Now, take the pillows and stack them at the side of the bed." Still crying, Bellatrix shoved the pillows into a crude hump, wondering what the wolf was up to.

Greyback picked his female (one of two, actually) up and draped her across the pillows, bum pointing to the ceiling, and yanked her drawers off so hard they parted under his hands like wet parchment.

Bellatrix shrieked. "NO NO MORE NO DON'T!"

"Don't what, Bellatrix?" Greyback leant against the headboard and smirked down. She looked good enough to eat, really, bent totally at his pleasure. Greyback imagined what it would be like once his new young female was there with them, and how it be, sleeping between the two.

"P-please don't smack me anymore."

"I dunno. Seems to me as you've not given me a choice. Conspiring with Wormtail and all…what'd you give the little bastard, anyhow?"

"Pair of my knickers."

Greyback snorted despite himself. "Really? That's rich. Not sure I like you handing out things like that, though."

Despite the pain she was, despite her enormous humiliation and the fact that most of the others must have heard her screams, Bellatrix had enough spirit to cock her head to the side and say haughtily "What do you care?"

His response was to pick up the strop and snap it crisply in the air. "That's for me to worry about, but in a moment you'll care very much."

Bellatrix started to protest but he cut her off by sticking her to the bed."All right, Bell, count them."

CRACK! "WAHHAHHHH! ONEEE!"

"Good girl."

CRACK!

"TWWOOO! AIEEEEOOWWWWWW!"

CRACK! "AHHHHOOWWWWWWWW!"

"Missed one, Bell. Doesn't count. Next time we start over."

CRACK! "OWWWWW! OWWWWWW! THRREEEE!"

CRACK! "FOOOUR! AHHAHHHAAAA!"

CRACK! "FIIIVVEEE! OWWWW!"

CRACK!"SIIIXX! SOORYY!"

CRACK! "SEVVEN! AHOOWWWW!"

CRACK! "EIIIGHHT! WAAHHAAAA!"

CRACK! "NIIINE! OWWWOWWWOOWWW!"

CRACK! "TEENNN!NOOMOOREE!"

Greyback studied his work. From the middle of her arse to most of the way down to her knees, Bellatrix was a solid red. Her feet were kicking, and a few times she'd nearly come off the bed. Her hair was everywhere and it took nearly a minute for her howls to quiet into mere bawling.

"That cure the problem?"

"YEESS!"

"Going to try and go behind my back again?"

"NOOO!"

"Going to give Wormtail your frillies?"

"NEVER!"

Greyback let her finish her cry and then hauled her to her feet. "Corner, Bells, and hands on your head." Bellatrix did it without another word, grimly determined to survive this with as much dignity intact as possible. She leant her head against the cool wood of the house and vowed horrible, bloody revenge.

Greyback savoured watching the most feared Death Eater in Britain as she shifted foot to foot, danced a little in place, sighed, grumbled, and generally acted like a child. Her arse was absolutely glowing and she gave the occaisional sullen sniffle.

"Come here, Bellatrix, and I didn't say you could put your arms down." Greyback had pushed the pillows away from the side of the bed and more into the center, and he took a second to strip off the camisole before draping her over like he had before.

"No, not for that. Just want to make sure you get the point." He gently pushed her leg apart and traced a finger along her secret place. She gasped, driving her hips into the bed.

"I was going to mate with you, but…I don't think you deserve a treat. Think I'll leave you like this, instead. Pleasant sleep."

Bellatrix yelped, kicking. "You can't leave me this way!"

"Why not? It'll keep your mind on what happened."

"It's already on what happened. My arse is on fire."

"Not enough, apparently, if you can cheek me. Shall we have a talk about manners, Trixie?"

Bellatrix went rigid. "NO NO NO!"

"Think I'd shut it, then, don't you?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes and made herself think of anything beside her flaming hot backside. "Fine."

Greyback shucked his clothes and crawled in beside Bellatrix. "Night night." He lay on his back and breathed deeply. Her breathing was very nearly normal, and he could smell anger and arousal both, hot and thick.

"I hate you."

"I know." He opened one eye and smiled nastily at the female, whose eyes were drifting shut of their own accord. "But I'd find a smarter way to express it, or your arse'll be blistered more often than not. I'm not your idiot husband; I don't have to tolerate this shite."

Bellatrix said nothing. She was plotting. As she fell into a dreamless, exhausted sleep, the germ of an idea was planting itself. She smiled and let oblivion claim her.


End file.
